Opaline
by Flashy0Secret
Summary: itz teh story of a girl called opaline. read it fr more informaton. rated t for safetry sake
1. Opaline Prolag

Oh hai muh name ar teh opaline nerina alanna magnum and I am teh princesz of teh kingdom ov lonifr iâ€™m sixteen yearz old and I have dark eyez and luminous cinnamon hair I also have skull-shaped birthmark on mah rite arm but I also ave secret youz see iâ€™m half-mermaid that meanz I can breatah underwatr but i donâ€™t have wierd fish tail fank guudnesz! i mean walkin around in muh â€œprinceszâ€ﾝ gownz ar teh hard enough without tail lol! Muh fathr ar teh kin ov lonifr and he had secret affair with mermaid! But since mermaidz r considered evil in lonifr even though theyâ€™re actually wonderful he couldn€™t tell anyone in ordr for it not t be known that iâ€™m half-mermaid mah fathr married duchesz named varvara carnadine I hate hr because sheâ€™z stupid and mean and sheâ€™z not mah real mom she also haz daughtr named septima christabel hooâ€™z mah stepsistr and also stupid and mean! I call her **STEP**tima which drivez hr nutz lol! anyway it waz mah sixteenth birthday when everythin went bad nobody had said anythins 2 me all day! I thought thiz waz weird since iâ€™m princesz and sweet sixteen fur princesz ar usually special! But varvara waz callins me suddenly and I had to go t the throne room! â€œwhut ar teh it?!â€ﾝ I asked **STEP**tima waz there to and she waz wearin gown I waz also wearins gown it waz made of teal chiffon and threaded with ice-blue thredd the flrd skirt and wide loose sleevez were trimmed with silk braid I also wore mah signachur iron earrignz the effect waz charmins but it waz hard t walk in lol! â€œyoar fathr ar dedd.â€ﾝ varvara said i couldnâ€™t believe it muh fathr waz dedd! I waz sad and started t cry then **STEP**tima said â€œhaha u lokay stupid when youz cry!â€ﾝ I waz so mad â€œshut up **STEP**tima! yuâ€™re jus stupid preppy BITCH!â€ﾝ I yelled and then i punched hr in teh face and she got black eye, LOL! â€œguardz seize hr!â€ﾝ varvara yelled and the guardz seized me but I kicked one ov them in the nutz! â€œhoo died and made yu QUEEN BITCH!â€ﾝ I yelled â€œyoar fathr did.â€ﾝ varvara said smirkin. â€œfuck yu bitch with rusty toenail made out of steel!â€ﾝ I yelled but the guardz threw me into the dungeon I stayed there fr three dayz cryin ovr mah fathr until varvara came t visit â€œwhut do youz wantz youz stupid queen bitch?â€ﾝ I said â€œi jus thought youz mite wantz to know that youz â€™re engujd t prince dick hardsteel ov heindoorâ€ﾝ she said, smirkin â€œWUT?! BUT HEâ€™Z STUPID PIECE OF POOP!â€ﾝ I yelled â€œto bad yuâ€™re goin t marry him anyway and then iâ€™ll control hiz ingdom az welL.â€ﾝ varvara said smirkin that bitch! Dick hardsteel may hav been handsum enough but he hated mermaidz! At least she let me out of the dungeon finally latr that nite I waz wanderin the palace gardenz durin teh nite with mah pet ligr esmerelda ligrz r crosz between tigerz and lionz by the way Esmeralda ar the normally viciouz but with me sheâ€™z gentle sheâ€™z also waz muh only friend since mah fathr had died princessez isnâ€™t allowed outside ov the palace to make friendz u see â€œo esmeralda if only I knew where mah muddr waz I could go live with hr I can breateh underwatr aftr all.â€ﾝ I said I wondered wut mah muddr had been liek iâ€™d nevr met hr iâ€™d probably have nevr known about hr if muh fathr hadnâ€™t told me about hr when I waz six yearz old I had been playin by the well with muh doll then i dropped muh doll in the well and dived in teh retrieve it when servant saw that i hadnâ€™t gone up he went and told teh kins I had drowned howevr it had jus taken me long time t reach teh bottom of teh well and fetch muh doll I nevr had any problem breathin and when I asked muh fathr why he told me teh hole story ov how I waz half-mermaid but how i mustnâ€™t let anybody know because mermaidz iz despised I sighed and looked up at teh starz I envied them flaotin up in space away from varvara lonifr and dick hardsteel I closed mah eyez and wished I could float away with them all of sudden THERE WAZ LOUD BOOM!

(A/N: yoo mite be wondering whut this haz to do with KH! DONâ€™T WORRY, ITâ€™LL BE COMIN!)


	2. Opaline Chatper1

Oh hai people im back again! teh last time we say each uddr id jus been engujd against muh will to teh vile DICK HARDSTEEL! varvara ar so mean! And then I waz walkin through teh palace gardenz when I heard loud boom!

I ran towardz where the exploshun had cum from followed by esmeralda muh ligr whut if somebody had been hurt I came t halt at teh side of the lake somethins big waz at teh bottom ov it I waz about to swim down t see whut it waz when I remembered that I wasnt supposed 2 swim if I could help it in case somebody figured out I waz half-mermaid but whut if teh thin waz important I had to check.

I dived into teh watr swimmins closr and closr 2 wutevr it wuz az soon az teh moonlite shon upon the lake mah eyez widened in surprise it waz colorful spaceship of sum kind! Were there people in it? I swam 2 the entrance which had smashed open

Inside the spaceship it waz incredibly dark I swam about takins lite from teh occashunal electric flashez here and there suddenly I spotted somebody lyin by chair nobody else waz about so I swam over t them and picked them up hooevr it waz they were heavy! I swam out of the spaceship and 2 the edge of the lake where Esmeralda waited

I shooed hr away and dumped the person on the beach t examine them it waz boy with spiky blond hair I blushed slitely he waz so cute! Then I remembered that id jus retrieved him from lake and checked hiz breathin he waz still breathins which waz gud sign with bit of exershun I lifted him onto the back of Esmeralda she growled in protest but I waz firm i couldnt carry that boy back t teh palace! We then set off.

*************

it waz few days latr id been keepins the boy in muh room keepins him warm and sometimez givens him fud and watr he waz conshuz but didnt move much he nevr talked either I guessed the warr had been cold enough it gave him shock funny but teh temperachur of watr nevr buddered me I guesz it waz bcuz im half-mermaid anyway he waz always sleepins in muh bed and id taken to sleepins on teh floor nearby whenevr varvara came around I pulled teh coverz up ovr hiz hedd so she wouldnt see him i didnt trust hr and faeska az I called him seemed vulnerable somehow

I paced up and down mah room mah gown swishinz between mah leg it waz made of sky-blue jacquard tinged with rose-pink huez the trailin skirt and wide loose sleevez were trimmed with silvr braid the effect waz disastrous and it made me lokay so girly! But I wasnt jus frettins about mah gown 4 the last few dayz id been so busy takin car of faeska that id hardly had time t cum up with plan foar dick hardsteel! I figured that id jus play prankz on him until he broke off the engujement but how waz i to deal with vavaraz reacshun? Al of sudden somebody said "hoo r youz?"

I spun around it waz definitely faeska hoo said that. "mah name are teh opaline nerina alanna magnum. wutz yur name?" I said

"R-roxaz." He muttered I smiled. "okay Roxaz! I guesz I cant call yu faeska any moar!"


	3. Opaline Chatper2

Ovr the course ov the next few weekz the boy roxaz, recovered fairly quickly he now stayed in an empty shed in the palace garden and aftr I procurd sum servantz garb 4 him he waz able to wandr about az he pleazed provided he didn't hand around teh royal quarterz az result I risley saw him except sumtimes whn I wuz walkins through teh gardenz and he waz alwayz reluctant t talk t me

About siz weekz recovered latr I waz walkins through ten gardenz when I spotted him standins by the edge of the lake "gud mornins" I greeted him politely he grunted in response

"so whut bringz u t the edge ov the lake" I asked he shrugged "I presume youzre tryin t retrieve ur ship?" no response

irritated I finally said, "lok jus ho oar youz anyway?! Ar youz space travlr ov sum kind"

roxas glanced at me "sort of" he said finally "well why wont u tell me anythins" I asked

he looked at hiz feet at the skry at at the lake be4e finally facins me "itz long story" he said "ive got time" I replied and stteled down on the ground t listen careful not to ruin mah gown it waz an avant-garde gown made out of golden satin embroidered with forst green flowers and laden with tiny gemostonez

"im freelancr and I travel through space in gummi ship while I waz travelins 2 anuddr planet I ran into some Heartless shipz and muh ship overloaded so I used warfole to get away before they could destoy myuh ship and I ended up near thiz pklanet since mah ship waz so badly damujd it couldnt resist the gravitashunal pull and ended up crashin into yore lake teh watr came in through the resulting crackz and I passed out from lack of oxygen then itz all jus fuzzy up until yoo tell me yoar name"

I waz fascinated by hiz story gummi shipz? warfolez? Heartless? They were all thingz id heard of but nevr seen but instead of talkins about that all I culd say wuz "freelancer?" "im unemployed basically" he admitted I smiled at him and then we budd chuckled.

"so wut is yoo goin t do now?" I asked curiously. "well… im not shur I cant exactly retrieve mah gummi ship from the bottom of the lake can I" I shrugged "youz could stay here u could probably get job somewhwere in the palace" he shokay hiz hedd "ar youz kiddin me? I don't mean t offend yoo or anythin but thiz place ar the dull" I didn't contradict him thiz place waz dull "well im princesz maybe I could arrange for yoreship 2 be taken out ov the llake itz not huge ship aftr all" Roxas smiled "tankz but itz probably damujd beyond repair" I sighed he waz rite I couldnt think of anyone hoo could fix ship in such bad condishun although… ive always had talent for fixin thingz…

(A/N: sorry I havent been updatins! Traffic issuez!)


End file.
